I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting
by dragonmage27
Summary: While Red trained at Mt. Silver, Green stayed in Pallet. This is the story of Red's return. Palletshipping. Written for the release of HeartGold & SoulSilver.


A/N: My first Pokemon fic! I don't really entirely follow the game/manga/anime, so I'm incorporating bits from everything I know and have been told. Written to celebrate the release of HeartGold and SoulSilver. I can't wait!

Dedication: Erica - if I was Green, then you'd be my Red. Happy belated Birthday! I love you!

* * *

Green removed the light frames from the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes slightly. He had been staring at the report for too long. Hearing the noises of the grazing Pokemon outside, he opened his jade eyes slowly. Green gazed from his solitary office through the window into the emerald rolling plains of Pallet and smiled slightly. Pallet was a bit too quiet and peaceful.

"Eevee!" was heard as his first Pokemon bounded in. With nimble movement, it jumped up into the hold of his trainer. Burrowing itself into the folds of the bleached white lab coat, Eevee let out a relaxed purr. Once having greeting its trainer, Eevee bit a corner of Green's coat and tugged him gently towards the door.

Green raised an eyebrow, "Did the Tauros break another fence?" He swore if he had to fix another fence, he was hauling Red back from Mt. Silver and handing his childhood rival the repair kit instead.

Eevee shook its head, let out another, "Eevee!" before rushing out the door.

Green sighed. There was something rousing the Pokemon and while he did not want to leave the office until the report was finished, he would be admonished again if he did not venture out more often.

As he backed up his files in his computer, he heard the lock of the office door _click_. "I'm coming, Eevee."

He heard quick footsteps and then his vision was covered by calloused hands and an ever familiar voice floated around his ear. "You've taught your Eevee to lock doors, Green? Impressive."

Green broke free from the hold and spun around. "Red!" His childhood friend had not seen after the long months of absence. No, that was incorrect. His skin had gotten tanner, his soft black hair slightly longer. It was hard to tell because his hat was securely tucked over his head. "Why are you back?"

Red smiled faintly, "What, you're not happy to see me?" Green had gotten a paler from the constant glow of the computer and the dark shadows under his eyes were not difficult to spot.

Green scoffed, "I thought nothing would drag you from your training?"

Red brushed aside the scorn and hopped onto his friend's desk, pushing aside papers and carefully documented files. He avoided the glare and simply tugged his cap lower onto his face. "How's your research going? You seem to have more paperwork than fieldwork."

Green held back a flinch. That was low. But he ignored Red's question; if Red dodged, then so could he. "Where's Pikachu?"

Red laughed, "I think he's still trying to get out of Muk's embrace." He stared at the passive face of his once greatest rival and could see a tired, isolated look in his eyes. "Speaking of embraces…"

Red leapt from the desk – sending neatly stacked papers flying – and quickly walked behind Green who was still in his chair. With the element of surprise, Red wrapped his arms around Green and buried his head into his friend's shoulder. His arms were firmly locked together, resting over Green's collarbone.

Green startled but he didn't try to pull of the embrace. "What are you doing Red?" His voice betrayed him however.

"Aren't friends allowed to hug each other?" Red asked. "Especially those who have note seen each other for months."

"And whose fault is that?" Green's voice leaked out bitterness.

Red only lowered his head more. "I'm sorry," came out in a muffle.

Green heaved heavily, and with great effort, pulled off Red's cap. "It's digging into me," he announced when Red looked at him curiously with wide eyes. Red looked much different it. Younger.

"I can't believe you still have this old thing," Green murmured.

"_You're so slow!" called out an eight-year old Green as he ran through the grass fields, his hand holding a red and white cap victoriously. Chasing him was a younger Red, his untamed black hair flying against the wind. _

"_It's not fair!" Red yelled indignantly. The lady at the stand had cheated him, she must've! _

_Green smirked widely, his eyes bright and proud, "Just admit you're a loser, Red." _

_The cap - fashionably designed after the Pokeball – was one in the set that was a prize at the local Pallet carnival, and the prize that Red desired the most. Of course, Green had won it instead. _

"_If you want it so much, beg me!" Green said haughtily. _

_Red, angered, stomped towards him, only to trip over an upturned rock and stumble to the ground. Feeling the pain, Red noticed that he had skinned his knee. He pulled his knees towards his chest and ignoring his friend, lowered his head and began to sniffle. He had enough. _

_Green quickly ran over and – with care – poked his friend on the shoulder, but Red just harshly shrugged him off. "Does it hurt?"_

_Red nodded slightly, but it was hard to see because his head bowed low. He must've been dreaming because Green sounded concerned. _

_Green lifted Red's head up carefully to see the wound and examined his knee gently. "Don't worry, it's just a scrape." Seeing that his words were not helping, Green bit his lip nervously._

_Red sniffed, "It hurts."_

"_You're such a crybaby, Red." Green said, but his actions betrayed his words as he yanked the cap that he had won over Red's messy hair. The cap was too big, and it fell over his eyes, but it also flattened Red's hair in a strangely attractive way._

_Distracted from the pain, Red stared up at the cap that was shadowing his eyes. "What…"_

_Green smirked. "I decided I don't want this stupid thing. I don't look good wearing a cap anyway, so I'll just give it to you. Your hair needs it more."_

Red grinned, "Of course. Someone important gave it to me. A long, long time ago."

"Really? I don't remember."

"You know when you said nothing could make me leave Mt. Silver?" Red's voice was ticklish against Green's ear and his warm breath made the hair on his neck stand up.

"Yeah."

"Well, nothing can. But _someone _can_."_

"Oh, is that so?" Green's voice was almost a whisper. "Who?"

"You."

* * *

OMAKE:

Well, let's just say you should be glad Red locked the office door.


End file.
